Twist of Heart
by AislinMoondream
Summary: A Neat Fic (in chapters) about Amarah (Sailor Uranus)
1. Untouched

Twist of Heart  
by Aislin Moondream  
  
Chapter 1  
Untouched  
  
Author's note: In this, I use the Scouts' American names- Haruka becomes Amarah, Michiru becomes Michelle, Bunny is Serena, etc.  
  
Amarah sat in the café at her usual table next to the window. She sipped her coffee patiently, glancing at her watch now and then as she waited for Michelle. A moment later, Michelle burst into the café. Amarah looked up at her friend, who was trying to catch her breath.  
"Something wrong, Michelle? What took you so long?"  
Michelle shook her head. Her long turquoise hair bounced in her face as she grinned and explained what had happened.  
"Sorry I'm late, Amarah. Nothing's wrong, don't worry. I just ran into this guy on the street- I think he goes to Infinity- and we started talking, and he asked me out to the movies! I was just running because I didn't want to keep you waiting too long."  
Amarah sighed and rolled her eyes. A guy? Was that all? It's not like they're anything special. Michelle, Michelle- what's so great about going out with them anyway? She considered explaining this to her friend, then hesitated. Nah, don't want to burst her bubble.   
"Terrific! I hope you enjoy yourselves," said Amarah (not meaning it whatsoever). Michelle looked at her quizzically, like she was studying her. Amarah noticed, and frowned, puzzled.  
"Michelle? What is it?" she asked quickly. Michelle smiled.  
"Oh, nothing much. Just that...well, how come you never go out with guys?" Amarah smiled. That was an easy one.  
"Well, it's not like there's any reason to. Besides, I don't want to get all mushy, like a certain group of people we know," she said, jerking her head towards the table at the other side of the café. The younger scouts were sitting there, drinking hot cocoa. Serena, Lita, and Mina were all drooling over one of the waiters and arguing over which one of them he liked the most. Serena giggled in that ditzy way that only Serena can giggle as she waved goofily at the poor, unsuspecting waiter. Michelle looked at them and tried not to laugh.  
"Well, you can date guys without being ditzy and weird. Besides, it's fun!" she said. Amarah just went back to sipping her drink- the subject was closed.  
  
Meanwhile, far, far, far overhead...  
High Queen Naioki chuckled as she gazed into the great green crystal in the center of her ship. In it, the conversation at the bar reflected up at her. This was perfect! Now, she could not only get rid of the Sailor Scouts, she could have a little fun at it! She walked over to a pedestal, carefully opened the glass dome sitting atop it, and pulled out a small, unusual-looking object. It was shaped like a heart, only it was slightly twisted and dark around the edges. Down the center ran a jagged line. She smiled maliciously at it for a moment.  
"Keito!" she called. A young man appeared. His hair was spiky and golden, and his eyes were impossibly blue. He bowed before her.  
"Yes, High Queen?" said Keito.  
"I have a mission for you."  
  
When Amarah got home later that day, she found a small package waiting at the door of her apartment. It was wrapped in brown paper and had no card or note attached. She shrugged, picked it up, and went inside. She went to her room and carefully unfolded the brown paper. Inside was something wrapped in tissue paper, as well as a note. She carefully read the neat, flowing handwriting aloud.  
"Amarah- For good luck!" It was signed simply "-A Friend". Puzzled, Amarah unwrapped the tissue paper to discover a necklace. She stared at it, considering its odd shape. It was a simple chain with a pendant. The pendant was shaped like one half of a heart, with a jagged line where the other half should have been. It looked slightly bent, as though it had been grabbed and twisted, and the edges were dark. The longer she looked at it, the more she wanted to put it on. Some inexplicable force seemed to draw her to it. She carefully placed the chain over her head, and as soon as it was on, she began to feel a little confused. Things spun around her. The walls of her apartment twirled, and colors danced in a frantic ballet around her head. She sighed, and slumped to the floor.  
  
This is the first chapter of my first fanfic- please let me know what you think!!!-Aislin  



	2. Confluence

Chapter 2  
Confluence  
  
(AN: ~...~ is somebody thinking)  
  
When Amarah awoke, she found herself lying sprawled on the floor of her apartment. She frowned as she tried to remember what had happened. Her head was pounding. She could actually hear it- thud thud thud...no, that wasn't her head! Someone was at the door, she realized with alarm. As she struggled to her feet, she realized that the sun was just beginning to set. ~How long have I been asleep?~ she wondered. The knocking continued.  
"Okay, okay- I'm coming!" She went to the door, irritated, and threw it open. Before her stood a striking young man with spiky blond hair. It wasn't the hair that captivated her, though. It was those eyes, those impossibly deep blue eyes. She leaned forward, dazed.  
"Can I-um-can I help you?" she said hesitantly as she tried in vain to look away from his eyes. He smiled gently.  
"No, I was just coming to see you, that's all. I see you got my little gift," he added, glancing towards her pendant. Amarah followed his gaze, then looked up again.  
"This was from you? Um, do I know you from somewhere, or do you know me, or..." her voice trailed off as she tried to make sense of things. He smiled again, and Amarah suddenly felt as though she might collapse at any minute, and she had no idea why.  
"No, you might not have seen me before. I've been watching you from the café for weeks, and I find you absolutely fascinating. You have such a strong will, such determination..." He paused for a moment, watching Amarah's eyes widen, "and you are so beautiful, Amarah." She froze.  
"Would- would you maybe, um, well, if you're not doing anything...would you like to come in?" she blurted out. He nodded.  
"I'd like that very much, thanks." Amarah sighed. ~What am I doing?~ The thought left her mind quickly, though, and she started to go inside. Then she stopped, suddenly realizing something.  
"I don't think I caught your name," she told the stranger. He laughed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me! My name's Keito. Keito Kamanachi." Amarah nodded.  
"Okay, Keito." She smiled. "Come on in." As she turned, her short golden hair fluttered in front of Keito's face. He hesitated. ~She really is pretty good-looking...~ he thought as he followed her. They went into her living room and Keito sat down on the couch. Amarah walked to the kitchen.  
"Can I get you anything to eat?" she asked.  
"No, thanks." Amarah joined him on the sofa. For a moment they sat there, wrapped in an awkward silence. Then Amarah fingered her pendant.  
"Thank you for the gift," she said. Then she noticed an identical one around Keito's neck.  
"Oh- you have one too?" Keito smiled.  
"Yes. As long as we both have them, we can always be together." Amarah put her head on his shoulder.  
"That's so sweet," she told him. Her mind raced. ~What am I doing? I don't even know this guy! But...well, he is nice. He even thinks I'm fascinating!~ She snuggled her head a little deeper into his shoulder. Keito stroked her hair., sighing to himself. ~Poor, poor little Amarah. I wish I didn't have to do this to you.~   
They sat there for a long while.  
  
  
(AN: Okay, there's part two. Part 3 coming soon! R&R, k?  
-Aislin)  



	3. Genuine

Chapter 3  
Genuine  
  
Amarah opened her eyes slowly. For a moment she was puzzled. ~What? Where am~. She looked around and realized she was in her apartment. ~I must have dozed off~ she thought. Then she looked up and realized that she was sitting next to Keito still, on the sofa. ~Oh my gosh, how long have I been asleep? I can't believe he's still here! What happened?~ Then Keito looked down at her and smiled.  
"I thought you'd never wake up, sleepyhead," he said with a laugh. Amarah blushed.  
"What time is it?" she asked nervously. Keito glanced at his watch.  
"Seven thirty." Amarah frowned. That was impossible- after all, the sun was still on its way up into the sky...She gasped.  
"Seven thirty... in the *morning*??????" she asked incredulously. Keito laughed again.  
"Yeah, that's about right." She jumped up and began to panic.  
"I was supposed to meet Michelle at the café half an hour ago- and I-then you- you were here all night?"  
"Yeah, but I fell asleep eventually, don't worry about me." Amarah ran around, trying to brush her teeth and comb her hair and check her makeup all at the same time.  
"Hey, take it easy!" said Keito, "She's not going to mind if you don't come one time, now is she?" he said in a reassuring voice. He walked over to her and gently ran his fingers through her hair.   
"Why don't you and I take the day off? We can walk around downtown, see a movie, maybe grab something to eat? Come on, it'll be fun!" Amarah looked up at him, trying to stay calm despite the battle going on in her head. ~Are you kidding? Michelle's going to worry about you. Besides, what if something happens? He doesn't know you're Sailor Uranus. What if you have to transform or something?~ **~No, it'll be fine. He's right, you know. You could use a day off, a break from routine. Why don't you go?~ Amarah hesitated, and finally said, "Oh, what the heck. Sure, let's go!" Keito smiled.  
~This is too easy.~  
Meanwhile at the café, Michelle checked her watch nervously. ~Where is she?~ she wondered. Amarah was almost an hour late. ~The least she could have done if she couldn't make it was call~ she thought, somewhat bitterly. Michelle waited...and waited...but no Amarah. Eventually, she gave up. She paid for her coffee and left, puzzled and disappointed.  
That day, while Amarah and Keito strolled along downtown, he gently held her hand the whole way. At the movies that evening, he put his arm around her. Every now and then she would catch him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Amarah noticed all this, and was rather pleased. The nagging voice in her mind, the one that argued against romanticism, had faded away, and she was glad. Keito was the only one with a dilemma now. Sure, he had a mission. That was why he was here. He just had to distract her, to confuse her. ~To break her heart,~ he thought bitterly. The mission wasn't important anymore. Now, those subtle touches were not rehearsed, were not part of a plan. One more look at her dispelled any idea of following his orders. He could never hurt Amarah.  



End file.
